


Of fantasies and late nights

by HeleSL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleSL/pseuds/HeleSL
Summary: Smut with a sub plot. Mentions CS and OQ briefly but it's a Swan Queen story. Set after s6 only there was no wedding and they all stayed in town.





	Of fantasies and late nights

It had been a long day. More of the same really. Another threat to the townspeople, another gathering of the so called heroes in town; Saviour, Charmigs, former Evil Queen, former Wicked Witch and Captain guy-liner. It sounded like the start of a bad joke.

It’s not like Regina didn’t like to be part of the good guys. She didn’t miss the old days when she ran a whole kingdom and she had what she wanted with a shake of her hand and if she didn’t like someone she…No, she didn’t miss it. Sometimes though, she missed having something different. A spark.

Henry was older now, a teenager, and she would always love him, but he was spending more time with his new friends. She helped Zelena with Robyn and sometimes she would just pass time with Snow and Emma. It was a quiet life, much like she used to want, but now she found she didn’t like it.

It felt like the years after the curse, only she now didn’t have a little boy to take care of. It had all changed when Emma had rolled into town with her hideous bug and her bright red leather jacket. Even that lacked of spark now; Emma was with Hook and there wasn’t a sign of the rebellious Emma she used to know.

To sum up, her life was pretty boring. That’s why she was sulking in the stool of a new bar in Storybrooke, enjoying the 2 for 1 offer only by herself. It was late, but not late enough for her to be so drunk she could forget for a moment.

She definitely wasn’t drunk enough when Emma sat next to her. Regina raised her gaze and quirked up an eyebrow. Emma nodded to the waiter who placed a glass in front of her, filling it up.

“I thought you would be with your dear handless wonder by now,” Regina said as a hello. Okay, maybe she was a little drunk, enough to not to have a strong filter.

Emma drank from her glass, draining it in one swift gulp and grimaced. “Yeah, not today.” It wasn’t a secret Regina didn’t like Hook. The reason though; that was a secret.

“Trouble in sea paradise?” Regina asked, turning to look at her. Emma ordered another glass and shrugged.

“I’m not really in the mood to talk about it.”

Regina raised both eyebrows. That was new. “Okay then,” she raised her glass and cheered into nothingness as Emma drained the second glass. “Easy now, or you’re going to end throwing that up in 5 seconds.”

They sat in silence for a while, Regina noticing Emma’s mind was somewhere else. She was her friend and she liked her, but she really couldn’t have chosen a worse night to come ruining the party. Especially not with those incredibly skinny jeans she hadn’t wore in a while and made Regina head go to places she has forbidden it to go.

“I broke up with him,” Emma suddenly said before taking another sip. This one slower and smaller. Regina whipped her head and blinked at her. “I’m okay,” Emma said feeling the question in Regina’s eyes. “I just realised I didn’t want…him anymore.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’ve already told you you are too good for him.”

Emma smiled wryly and softly touched her glass with Regina’s. “Cheers to that.”

If Regina didn’t knew any better, she would be surprised by the sudden joy the news provoked on her. She didn’t realised she was smiling until she noticed Emma was looking at her with a funny face. “What?”

“Do act so happy about it.”

“I’m not. I’m sorry for you.”

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, “I’m sure.” She took another sip and left the glass on the table. “So,” she continued trying to light up the mood. “Have I told you about that time I had to pretend I was German to be able to steal some food?”

 

“And then he was like ‘Your majesty, he’s dead’ and I told him ‘Well, what did you expect my goal was?’” Both girls laughed, not even really knowing why. They had been telling these stories about their lives and now they just laughed at everything. “He was a good guard, though, as much of a moron he was.”

Emma dried a tear from her eye as the laughter faded, “Those stories are wild, I’ll give you that.” They laughed a little more until eventually she fell silent. “You know, I’ve always imagined a good life would be like this. A family, a boyfriend, good friends, even a house. I never knew how wrong I was until I had it. There’s just something missing.”

“A boyfriend?” Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Well, that is a good thing. I think he was the wrong piece of the puzzle.”

“So there’s still a missing puzzle piece in your perfect fantasy?”

Emma nodded under Regina’s gaze. She was avoiding the Mayor’s eyes and it was clear to her. Maybe there was the alcohol in her veins, the way Emma’s jeans fitted every curve perfectly, or the way her blouse was loose at her chest. Maybe it was the glint in Emma’s eyes that night; the one she hadn’t seen since their early years.

“I have been fantasizing about you,” she said lower than she expected. Emma raised her gaze to look at her, swallowing.

“Really?” Regina nodded and didn’t miss the way Emma wetted her suddenly dry lips. “What…what did you fantasise about?”

Regina smirked; she had taken a risk with that and she knew it, but it looked like she had hit close to home when she noticed Emma watched her every movement with curiosity. She slid a finger over the edge of her glass and shrugged casually, “I don’t know if you’re ready to know.”

She had to fight the urge to chuckle when Emma leaned in slightly, her eyes showing eagerness to know. “Try me,” she almost whispered.

Regina could almost hear her heart beating, too fast, too loud. She _had_ fantasized about Emma. A lot more than she would like to admit. It had started as a way to get the frustration out of her system, or so Regina thought. She realized what was really happening when those fantasies never stopped. Not even when she was with Robin. She used to imagine it was Emma’s face buried between—

Emma cleared her throat and Regina looked up. Her smirk grew when she saw the expectation in the other girl’s eyes. She left the glass on the bar, licking her lips. “In my favourite dream we’re in my office, in the couch, sitting very much like right now, only you’re wearing one of your skirts. It’s much more comfortable for what’s to come.”

She paused for a moment, searching for a sign in Emma’s eyes to stop, but as their eyes met she saw they were begging her to continue. And she only had started. What the hell, Regina thought. She could always blame it on the alcohol later.

“You start by taking off your shirt. Not your bra though; I would like to leave something for the imagination. It would be black, of course, holding your boobs up to create a cleavage I very much desire to dive into. Then you lay back on my command, putting your feet up on the couch and your skirt would go up revealing what’s beneath.”

She looked at Emma with hooded eyes, almost forgetting they were in a public place. A few stools by Leroy was draining her own bottle and some young girls were laughing and having fun. She smirked; it only made it a funnier game to play.

“I would order you to touch yourself under my watch. You would, obviously, hesitate about it, feeling oh so deliciously innocent. But when I say it again, my tone a little harder, you would comply. I would watch how your hand disappears beneath your skirt. I can’t see clearly what you’re doing, but it’s enough to make my breath a little heavier. You like that; I can tell in your face.”

Regina’s dark eyes bored into Emma’s as she saw her pupils growing wider as she imagined what Regina was telling her. The Mayor licked her lips unconsciously and her smirk grew when she noticed Emma’s eyes following the motion.

“I watch you pleasure yourself, until you close your eyes, giving into it. You moan softly; I don’t see you as a screamer. And you’re ashamed by how much you’re enjoying it, so you keep it low. I watch you until you throw your head backwards and your lips part, seeking for air in a silent gasp. You’re close; your movements are so fast you loose your rhythm and you just fuck yourself frantically.”

Regina could almost see it in front of her. Emma splayed for her, making a show. It made her mouth water. She felt a tug of desire within her when she noticed it made Emma’s mouth water too, the blonde swallowing thickly as she listened carefully silent. She paused when the waiter filled up their glasses and Emma jumped, as if realizing for the first time they were in public.

“Right then I would tell you to stop. But you wouldn’t listen, so into the upcoming orgasm you forget about my voice. Or maybe you would listen, but you would just ignore me as you tend to do. So I have to make myself clear. _Stop_ ,” she growled with a low voice that sent a jolt right into Emma’s pants. “I hover over you, capturing your wrist to stop any movement. You barely have time to register it, confused as to why you haven’t had your orgasm when you were so close, when I turn your body, lift your skirt, tug roughly at your panties—so very deliciously wet, by the way—and slap the hell out of your ass until it shines red.”

Regina paused to take in Emma’s features at that. She expected fear, disgust, maybe horror. She hoped to see lust. She couldn’t help when her lips curled into a feline smirk as she watched Emma’s pupils grow so much they swallowed the bright colour they usually held.

“Without warning,” she continued, her voice dropping an octave. “I would plug in two fingers in you, enjoying the whimper it provokes. God if I had a cock I would fuck you senseless right there, but I only have my fingers now, so I work them in and out of your dripping pussy, fast and hard. Just how I like it. I would grab a fist of that blonde hair and pull at it, forcing you to arch your back as you try to push further into my hand between your legs. God, it would feel so good to hear you groan in both pain and pleasure.” Regina leaned in and grabbed her glass, taking a sip of it more to calm herself down than out of thirst. Her own fantasy mixed with the sight of Emma clearly enjoying the tale were enough to have her on the edge. She could feel her centre throbbing, claiming for attention she hoped she could attend later.

“But again,” she finished with a shrug. “It’s just a fantasy.”

When she raised her gaze again, she saw Emma was staring back at her. She was breathing heavily and her hand was gripping the glass so hard Regina swore she could hear it cracking beneath her fingers.

“That was…quite descriptive,” she managed after clearing her throat.

Regina smiled and god, Emma would be damned if Regina ever dropped the goddamn smug look. “I’ve put a lot of thought on it.” She pulled out to bills and placed it on the bar, hoping down to the floor and leaving the club, all in a swift motion that left Emma sat on her stool.

When the blonde registered it, Regina was already out the door, so she jumped off the stool and rushed out of the bar. She searched with her eyes in the empty parking lot, panting, and she smiled when she saw Regina turning the corner. “Regina!” she called into the empty street; after all it was Thursday night and it was quite late.

She ran towards her as she called again. “Emma?” Regina asked turning on her heels. Emma stopped in front of her, her breathing heavy both from the run and Regina’s fantasy.

“You’re my missing puzzle piece,” she panted and before Regina could say anything, her lips were captured by Emma’s. As soon as they touched, their arms flew around the other, bringing them even closer. Years of yearning and feelings burst in that exact moment, in the middle of the street in the middle of the night.

Regina waved her hand and they were evolved by her characteristically purple magic, landing in the door of her house. Emma backed her against it as her hand sneaked beneath Regina’s untucked shirt and graced her belly.

In a moment of clarity, Regina managed to separate her lips from Emma and looked at her, “Wait. This is not some revenge on Hook only to come back with him tomorrow?”

“No,” Emma shook her head. Her hair was a mess, she had red lipstick smeared around her mouth and her lips her parted, but she looked seriously at Regina. “I mean it. I don’t want a life with him. It’s always been you, Regina. I’ve always wanted you.”

The world seemed to stop for a second as they stared into each other’s eyes, both fearing and dying to dive into it. There had been alcohol involved and they should probably talk about it, but Regina licked her lips and launched forward, capturing Emma’s.

She opened the door how she could and walked upstairs in between kissed. Pieces of clothing created a path from the front door until her bedroom as they dismissed them around. When Regina landed on the bed, they were only in their underwear and she paused to look at Emma’s black bra.

Emma looked down and smirked, “Want me to leave it on?”

Regina shook her head, “That was a fantasy. I want the real thing.” Emma reached behind her and Regina heard the clasp popping open. Once the garment was on the floor, Emma climbed on top of her on the bed.

Regina turned them, so she straddled Emma’s waist and looked down, taking in every in of Emma’s body, running a fingertip down her collarbone. She noticed little freckles on her chest and leaned down to kiss them, murmuring against her skin, “The real thing is so much better.”


End file.
